


we are not used to talking

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alcoholism, Drama, Dysfunctional Relationship, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2016, M/M, Post-SPECTRE, Scotland, implied minor character death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Их отношениям не свойственна открытость. Подчёркнутая формальность в общении устанавливает границы и защищает от неприятных и слишком личных тем. Так они привыкли. Так им всегда было проще. И сейчас, когда эти границы необходимо сломать, Мэллори боится, что уже слишком поздно.





	

Дождь хлещет в лобовое стекло почти всю дорогу из Глазго, взятый напрокат внедорожник швыряет и заносит на залитой водой трассе, как обычную легковушку, и Мэллори, сцепив зубы, думает, что стоит почаще ездить самому, а не с водителем. Того же Бонда вряд ли смутила бы непогода, по крайней мере — уж точно не обыкновенный дождь, какие идут в долине Гленко практически круглый год.

Обещанные навигатором два часа пути превращаются в без малого три, и к концу маршрута у Мэллори устают и глаза, старательно вглядывающиеся в пелену дождя, и руки, слишком крепко сжимающие руль. Всё, о чём он мечтает, — это выбраться из машины и утопиться в горячей ванне. 

Он не до конца может объяснить самому себе, почему делает это — летит в Глазго и едет сквозь дождь в забытую Богом шотландскую долину. Это слишком похоже на жест отчаяния, на проявление слабости, но Мэллори знает, что это не так. Не в его привычках принимать спонтанные решения под влиянием эмоций; даже сейчас он чётко знает, что делает, зачем и чего пытается добиться. Единственный вопрос, на который он боится давать себе ответ, это — почему?

«Астон мартин» Бонда стоит на площадке перед развалинами особняка. Сначала Мэллори кажется, что внутри никого нет, но затем, подъехав ближе, он замечает Бонда на водительском месте. 

Есть что-то глубоко символичное в том, что тот приехал сюда именно на этой машине.

— Долгий же путь вы проделали, чтобы сообщить, что я уволен, — равнодушно замечает Бонд, опустив стекло, когда Мэллори наконец выходит из автомобиля. Дождь так и не закончился, но стал мельче и реже, _терпимее_.

Мэллори осматривается, задерживая взгляд на руинах, вдыхает сырой воздух, напитанный влагой и запахом болот, поднимает выше воротник. Горячая ванна ему не светит, но зато здесь определённо дышится легче, чем в Лондоне. Он очень давно не выбирался из города.

Вместо ответа он опирается на низкую крышу «астон мартина», чуть наклоняется, заглядывая внутрь, и кивает на бутылку, лежащую на пассажирском сидении:

— Буду премного благодарен, если вы поделитесь.

Бонд хмыкает, но беспрекословно протягивает ему бутылку. Пить скотч из горла Мэллори не приходилось тоже очень давно, но это ощущается удивительно уместно и подходит ситуации.

— Не ожидал, что к моему приезду вы всё ещё будете настолько трезвы, — замечает он. Бутылка остаётся у него в руке, и возвращать её Мэллори не намерен. Бонда это как будто не волнует.

— Смотря как определять трезвость, сэр.

За это «сэр» его хочется ударить, но Мэллори привычно давит раздражение. С Бондом никогда не бывало легко.

Их отношениям не свойственна открытость. Бонд никогда не жалуется на свои проблемы и пресекает любые попытки их обсудить; сам Мэллори никогда не пытается надавить и не говорит о своём беспокойстве. Всё, что другому необходимо знать, подразумевается между строк ничего не значащих диалогов. Всё, что остаётся непонятым, признаётся не имеющим значения. Подчёркнутая формальность в общении — «сэр», «007», «благодарю, вы свободны» — устанавливает границы и защищает от неприятных и слишком личных тем. Так они привыкли. Так им всегда было проще. 

И сейчас, когда эти границы необходимо сломать, Мэллори боится, что уже слишком поздно. 

— Я в отпуске, Джеймс, — спокойно отвечает он. — Два дня в счёт сверхурочных. Так что давай ненадолго перестанем играть в эту игру, м-м?

Бонд вежливо приподнимает брови.

— Боюсь, я для этого слишком трезв. Сэр. 

Мэллори делает ещё один глоток скотча и, чуть помедлив, резким движением разбивает бутылку об каменную плитку под ногами. Вопреки его опасениям, толстое стекло легко разлетается крупными осколками, перемешанными с золотистыми брызгами виски.

— Обидно, — констатирует Бонд. — Что дальше?

Мэллори размышляет несколько мгновений, затем отступает назад и открывает дверцу. 

— В моей машине хотя бы есть обогреватель.

— В моей есть встроенный пулемёт, радар, датчик мишени и катапульта для водителя и пассажира, — парирует Бонд, но подчиняется.

Выбравшись из автомобиля, он встаёт почти вплотную к Мэллори, так что тот ощущает несильный запах виски, смешивающийся с не до конца выветрившимся ароматом одеколона, — сочетание, к которому он вынужден был привыкнуть за последнее время.

Бонд застывает неподвижно, с интересом глядя ему в лицо, словно пытаясь предугадать следующее действие. Мэллори мысленно чертыхается и целует его.

— Ах, я ошибся, — тянет Бонд негромко, — ты пересёк полстраны только для того, чтобы меня выебать? Это уже интереснее.

— Я пересёк полстраны, потому что меня заебали твои попытки уйти от разговора.

— А нам есть, о чём разговаривать? У меня сложилось впечатление, что мы оказываемся обычно в одном помещении для одного из двух: чтобы потрахаться либо чтобы я получил задание. Меня подобное положение вещей, в общем-то, вполне устраивает, но, увы, не предполагает места для разговоров по душам.

Мэллори морщится от нарочитой грубости Бонда, но понимает, что не может ничего возразить. Подобное положение вещей до недавнего времени устраивало их обоих.

_Тогда почему его самого это вдруг устраивать перестало?_

— Возможно, пришло время это изменить.

— А что, если я не хочу?

— Тебе нужна помощь, Джеймс.

«Я беспокоюсь, Джеймс», — хочет сказать он вместо этого. 

Бонд поднимает голову, смотрит поверх плеча Мэллори на разрушенное здание за его спиной и пожимает плечами.

— Не уверен, что мне можно помочь. В любом случае, речь не об этом, а о том, достаточно ли хорошо я делаю свою работу. Мне казалось, что достаточно. Судя по тому, что ты отстранил меня от службы, я ошибался.

— Ты отлично делаешь свою работу. В этом и проблема.

— Потрясающе.

— Да, проблема, потому что если тебе требуется две бутылки виски, чтобы сделать свою работу без осечек, — это ненормально.

— У тебя есть другие агенты. Молодые, послушные, эмоционально стабильные. Ты же зачем-то держишь меня и продолжаешь отправлять на задания. Сентиментальность, Гарет?

— Я бы назвал это верой.

— Плохой ответ. Все, кто в меня верил, в конечном итоге отправились на тот свет.

— В том, что случилось с Мадлен, нет твоей вины.

Бонд болезненно морщится и бросает на Мэллори скептический взгляд, но не отвечает, и тот благодарен ему за это.

Некоторое время они просто молчат, по-прежнему стоя гораздо ближе друг к другу, чем позволяют приличия. Рука Мэллори лежит на распахнутой дверце «астон мартина», преграждая дорогу Бонду, но тот этого словно не замечает.

— Ты зря приехал, — говорит Бонд наконец. — Ты прав — мне не следует работать в МИ-6, я слишком непредсказуем, неуправляем и ненадёжен. Так что я собирался по возвращении в Лондон подать в отставку, избавив тебя от необходимости принимать это решение самому.

— Я не позволю тебе это сделать, — сдержанно отвечает Мэллори. — И не из сентиментальных соображений — поверь, мне было бы куда спокойнее, если бы ты не рисковал снова и снова жизнью где-то на другом конце земного шара. Ты можешь говорить себе всё, что угодно, но у меня нет ни одного агента, который сравнился бы с тобой по результативности. И меня выводит из себя то, с каким удовольствием ты предаёшься саморазрушению, потому что — да, это делает тебя непредсказуемым и неуправляемым. Но не ненадёжным. 

— Ты же не думаешь, правда, что твоя пламенная речь изменит моё решение?

Мэллори несколько мгновений смотрит ему в глаза, пытаясь оценить, прощупать, угадать правильный ответ. Бонд не стал бы с ним разговаривать, если бы не хотел, чтобы Мэллори его переубедил, — в этом тот уверен абсолютно.

— Я думаю, что ты не принял решение. Что ты приехал именно сюда, чтобы пострадать в одиночестве и поверить в собственную бесполезность. Извини, что нарушил твои планы.

Во взгляде Бонда мелькает что-то сложно определимое — что-то, похожее одновременно на удивление, растерянность и недоверие. Что-то, что Мэллори может назвать лишь одним словом: уязвимость.

Бонд никому не позволяет видеть себя уязвимым.

— Из тебя вышел бы отвратительный психоаналитик, — замечает он и целует Мэллори уже сам, жадно, требовательно, настойчиво — и всё равно _уязвимо_ , теперь, заметив это раз, Мэллори уже не понимает, как мог не замечать раньше.

Он второй раз за день мысленно благодарит провидение за то, что выбрал внедорожник; места на заднем сидении всё равно не слишком много, но хватает с грехом пополам на двоих, а потом это уже перестаёт быть важным. Да, он не в том уже возрасте, чтобы трахаться в машине в какой-то глуши, но по тому, как двигается Бонд, как едва заметно дрожат его пальцы, как неуловимо _иначе_ , чем обычно, воспринимается происходящее, Мэллори понимает, что тому действительно это нужно. Возможно, было нужно всегда, возможно, нет, — значение имеет только здесь и сейчас, всё остальное временно отбрасывается в сторону, перестаёт существовать, вместе со всем грузом ответственности, обязанностей, вины и памяти, как и всякий раз, когда ладони Бонда скользят по его телу, губы сжимают кожу на ключице, или под горлом, или возле соска.

Бонд изворачивается, переместившись под него, приподнимает бёдра, и Мэллори, мазнув влажным языком по пальцам, касается входа. Захватить с собой смазку или хотя бы презервативы он как-то не догадался, но Бонда явно не волнуют такие мелочи. Он уверенно подаётся навстречу, легко впуская пальцы, тянется за поцелуем, притягивает к себе. Ладони Бонда двигаются хаотично, пальцы судорожно сжимаются на плечах, лопатках, локтях Мэллори, царапают по рёбрам и спине; думать о чём-то становится окончательно невозможно, в паху тянет просто невыносимо, и Мэллори, убрав руку и смочив слюной член, наконец входит.

На заднем сидении внедорожника всё-таки мало места для двух взрослых, не самых худосочных мужчин. Слишком узко, слишком тесно, слишком низкий потолок, мешают передние сидения. Найти нужный угол в таких условиях оказывается не так-то просто, Мэллори даже успевает решить, что это была плохая идея и ничего не выйдет. Но затем Бонд чуть меняет положение, и у Мэллори темнеет в глазах от волны жара, пронизывающей позвоночник. Он просовывает руку между их прижатыми друг к другу телами и, обхватив член Бонда, просто растворяется в движении, стремительно приближаясь к пику.

Ночевать они едут всё же в Гленко, утром каждый отправляется обратно в Лондон тем же путём, каким приехал сюда: Бонд — на своём «астон мартине», Мэллори — самолётом, сдав в Глазго арендованную машину. Мэллори знает, что на следующий день Бонд явится в офис — как ни в чём не бывало, трезвый и в свежем костюме, а потом отправится на новое задание и выполнит его именно так, как будет от него требоваться.

Чего Мэллори не знает, это как надолго Бонда хватит. Но они оба всё ещё слишком плохо умеют открываться, чтобы об этом можно было поговорить напрямую. В другой раз.


End file.
